1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, and specifically, relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method which analyze an image to execute image processing, and a program that causes a computer to execute the method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, imaging apparatuses such as digital video cameras (e.g., integrated camera/recorders) have come into widespread use. For example, a tourist traveling various tourist locations will often take moving pictures of a person or persons using an imaging apparatus, with a famous building or scenery or the like in the background.
The moving picture thus taken can be played, for example, using a player within the home. However, in the case of using a player to play the moving picture, playing the whole moving picture from the beginning can mean that the play time is prolonged, and there is a possibility that interest in the moving picture may decrease. Also, playing multiple moving pictures taken at multiple tourist sites can mean that the play time is further prolonged, and interest in viewing all the moving pictures may decrease. Also, the time used for viewing of a moving picture is relatively long, and accordingly, a viewer is often satisfied with viewing a moving picture that has been played and viewed once, and consequently, there is little call for viewing such a moving picture repeatedly.
Therefore, for example, there has been proposed a player which displays a film roll image on a display unit (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-167155). This film roll image is, for example, an image wherein the thumbnail images of still images that represent scenes making up a moving picture are disposed in the playback point-in-time order of scenes corresponding to each thereof.